Surprises
by Merchant-Love
Summary: I know how some of you LOVE my Eliza stories! Well here's another one. See what happens here!*ANOTHER REVISED STORY!!!!*


It was night time, Eliza had been wandering around the ship for the past 4 hours thinking about Gene. She knew she had a crush on him, but she never showed it. She just stood around like a spy, not showing her emotions. Eliza knew her brother Tochiro was watching her, and that made her feel happy. But she seemed to be nothing more than a shadow hence her clothes. But everyone knew where she was, since all they had to do was listen to the sound of click-clacking. And that's what everyone kept hearing, the sound of click-clacking from Eliza's shoes. "Would you please keep it down!," Gene shouted. But Eliza ignored him and continued to pace. I know I'm in love with Gene, but I can't just come out and tell him, Eliza thought. Eliza just continued to pace. I wish Tochiro was still alive, then I'd have someone to talk to about this, Eliza thought. She sighed and stopped pacing.  
  
"I wonder what everyone else is doing", Eliza said to herself. She walked over to where everyone else was. Everyone noticed her come in. "Well, finally that annoying sound stopped. I thought this place would crash if that didn't stop!," Gene said. Eliza just smiled and sat down. She put the flap of her hat over her face so she could think. "What are you thinking about?," Ashia asked. "Just things, being here, saving people, and my deceased brother. Stuff like that," Eliza said with a sigh. I'm also thinking about how I'm supposed to tell Gene how much I love him, Eliza thought. "It's getting real late and I'm tired, I think we should go to sleep now," Jim said with a yawn. "Yeah,I think it's time for bed now," Gene said. Everyone got up to go to their rooms. Eliza just sat there for a few minutes before getting up to go to her room. As she passed everyones' rooms she said "Good night". She walked to her room and went in. She stood in her room for some time before deciding to go look around, again. She walked slowly so she didn't make a lot of sound. Eliza walked down a hallway until she got to a shadow near a window. She stood in the shadow and removed her hat, fixing up her shoulder-length brown hair. She looked out the window at the dark sky and the world around.  
  
Meanwhile.............................................Gene and Melfina were awake and sitting on the couch. "This sure is a nice night isn't it?," Gene asked Melfina. "It sure is, but it's nicer when I get to be here with you," Melfina replied sweetly. "You really mean that?," Gene asked. "Of course, I love to be here at night with you," Melfina said in her sweet voice. "Well that makes me feel a lot better," Gene replied sarcastically. They both laughed and hugged each other. "I love you very much, you know I do.I can't go on without you," Gene said. "Aww that's very sweet of you to say Gene. You make me feel very safe and warm," Melfina said. Gene and Melfina hugged again. They heard soft giggling behind them which made them both jump with surprise. It was Eliza, she was standing in a shadow, with her back against the wall, with a toothy grin on her face. "And what may I ask are you doing here?," Gene asked. "I was just looking around and I heard you two talking, I decided to listen because your conversation sounded interesting," Eliza replied. She went and sat in a chair. "You know what Eliza, you're like a ghost, you wander around and no one notices that you might be stalking them," Gene said. "And what surprises me is I didn't hear that annoying click-clacking sound coming from you," Gene continued. "Well now, maybe when I walk slowly you can't hear me or my shoes. Did you ever think of that?," Eliza said. Gene just scowled. "Well you even look like a ghost too, I mean you wear that cloak and no one can see your arms or your legs. You also wear that hat and sunglasses so no one can see your face either," Gene exclaimed. "Well, my brother wore this stuff and you could still see him coming and see where he was," Eliza said. "And I also need to ask, are you stalking me? Because it seems wherever I am, you always turn up," Gene said. "Well maybe you're just very easy to follow around Gene," Eliza said slyly. "Oh I'm easy to follow around she says," Gene exclaimed. Gene smirked and mumbled "You're still stalking me" to Eliza.  
  
The next day after lunch Gene, Jim, Melfina, Ashia and Suzuka were sitting in the living room talking. "Me and Melfina got a little visit from the stalking phantom last night. She had been listening to our conversation," Gene said. He didn't notice that Eliza was standing right behind him, but the others did. They didn't say anything to Gene though. "Just because she was listening to us talk, doesn't mean she's stalking you," Melfina said. "Well like I said, she's everywhere I go. I bet she's standing right here listening to me," Gene said. "And I bet you're right!," Eliza said to Gene. Gene jumped in surprise which made everyone laugh. Gene growled. "Don't do that!," Gene shouted to Eliza. Eliza just smiled and sat down next to Gene. Gene put his head in his hands. "You know Gene, you have lots of things to say about people don't you? I mean, you say anything that might sound mean to people, but you don't really mean it do you?," Eliza asked. "Well, I might say bad things to girls and I don't really mean it, mind you. But I also say good things about people, especially girls. That's why I flirt with a lot of them," Gene replied with a smirk.  
  
Eliza scoffed. "I don't see why, with your looks I don't see why you should use words. For instance, flirting. You should stop playing around and find a girl that you'll stick with," Eliza exclaimed, looking at Melfina. Gene looked up at Eliza and smirked. Then the smirk was changed into a scowl. "Come here you!," Gene said. "No way! You're not going to try that with me!," Eliza said, getting up. Gene got up and went after Eliza. "C'mon! I just want to give you a hug, see?," Gene said, spreading out his arms. He looked back and winked to everyone. "Oh ok, I'll give you a hug," Eliza said. She went over and hugged Gene. "Ha! I got you now!," Gene said, holding Eliza tightly and picking her up. He carried her over to the couch where he put Eliza down and then got on top of her.  
  
He started doing who-knows-what to Eliza. All that could be heard is Eliza's laughing and screaming. The crew started laughing so hard, you'd think they'd pass out any minute. Gene was on top of Eliza for a few minutes before getting off her. Eliza just stayed there. "I can't get up!," Eliza shouted. Gene helped her up. "Geez! That hurt Gene, messing around like that! Shame on you! Ow, that REALLY hurt too! I'm outta here! I'll be in my room!," Eliza said, walking out of the room. "You better watch your back Melfina!," Ashia said slyly. Everyone started laughing again, except Gene, who blushed. Eliza laughed a little and continued as she went to her room. She laid down on her bed. "Man! That was fun! I would have never suspected that would happen, but it did! Oh if Tochiro could've seen this! That felt kinda nice really," Eliza said to herself. She stared into space for a minute before smiling and closing her eyes. 


End file.
